


you and me (forevermore)

by lady_liserator



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, but they are also so soft, their second time™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: Set mid-episode 9. After leaving Bly Manor, Dani and Jamie decide to spend one last night together in Bly. Dani finally gets her date at the pub and to see Jamie's apartment.But mainly, she gets into Jamie's pants. Passion ensues.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	you and me (forevermore)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably remain a one-shot, but I love writing for them so much that I just had to continue their journey after leaving Bly at least a little bit.  
> (and now I'm crying again)

They decide to spend the night at Jamie’s apartment before they would finally leave town the next day.  
When they get in the car, the sun is barely starting to set, suggesting that they would have a few more hours of sunlight, but Dani has convinced Jamie to take their trip slowly. She wants to see the area in which Jamie grew up and the place to which Jamie had been going back to during the nights in which Dani had stayed alone at Bly.  
Jamie had agreed.  
She had warned Dani that her apartment is mostly empty by now, her having spent the previous day packing up her things in preparation to leave Bly with Dani, but there is still furniture and a kitchen, and a place to sleep.

Jamie drives slowly along the long driveway when they finally leave the grounds of Bly Manor as if giving them both time to fully grasp that they are actually going away from this place. Away from this place where they met and fell in love, but also the place in which Dani had sacrificed a part of their future together.  
A place that is now finally freed of its darkness.  
As the big house gets smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror, Jamie reaches over and grabs Dani’s hand. Dani squeezes it tightly and watches the mansion disappear behind them. There’s a calm within the car, a calm between them, and for a moment Dani feels nothing but hopeful.

When she turns her head towards Jamie, there’s a smile on the other women’s face as she is looking ahead on the road, and Dani’s heart swells at the sight.

They are finally together. And completely alone for the first time.  
The realisation had come to Dani as they had packed up the car and hugged the children goodbye. This was going to be the first time she could just be with Jamie, without the possibility of the children, or Dani’s guilt, or anything else interrupting them. They could be free.

_Well, almost free._  
Dani shakes her head and closes her eyes.

She has spent the entire day trying to shut up that little voice in her head that kept reminding her of what was lurking inside of her. That little voice that told her to be careful and not to get too comfortable with Jamie, or to let go too much in fear of Viola taking over. 

Dani shakes her head and tries to rid herself of the nagging thoughts once more.  
Right now, with Jamie close to her and excitement filling her heart, she can hardly feel it, that thing inside of her, but the possibility of Viola coming back, coming back sooner than she, or Jamie, are hoping still scares her.  
And that little voice is not letting her forget that fear.

  


Jamie seems to sense that something in the car has changed, and Dani can feel her eyes upon her. She feels the concern and the adoration in Jamie’s gaze, and she hears the shuddery breath Jamie takes before looking away and at the road again.  
It breaks her heart.

‘I’m so sorry, Jamie.’

Dani’s voice is quiet, and she hopes Jamie can hear how much she means it.  
She had thought long and hard about leaving Bly with Jamie, had contemplated if she should include anyone else in the uncertainty of her own future, but Jamie had insisted to be with her. Had insisted that she would help Dani, that she did not mind how long they had together if they at least had each other for a while.

Dani tries not to think about how long that while would be.

‘Hey, Poppins.’

Dani is ripped away from her thoughts by Jamie’s voice, calm and soothing, and it instantly relaxes her. She looks over to the driver’s seat and Jamie is smiling at her with that warm, relaxed smile that makes Dani instantly feel safe. 

‘Try to relax, okay?’

Dani nods, and lets out a nervous breath.

‘One day at a time. We agreed.’

Dani nods again, and finally manages to smile back at Jamie.

Jamie wants to be with her, has made the decision herself. Who was she to question that? Dani thinks back to this morning, when she had promised herself not to dwell too much on her fear, to finally try to get rid of the constant anxiety that is so ingrained in her very being. She had promised herself to just be with Jamie. And to just _live_. 

She desperately wants to keep that promise.

  


So, when they pass the metal gates of Bly Manor, the house already hidden behind the twists of the driveway behind them, the voice inside Dani finally quiets down again. So does the faint rumble somewhere deep within her, and Dani takes a deep breath. The rumbling is reduced to a faint tickle again, hardly a feeling at all.  
Dani sits back in her seat and smiles absentmindedly as she watches the tress go by the passenger’s window.

For the rest of their short drive into Bly, Dani finally lets herself revel in the feeling of bliss and freedom that seems to have engulfed the car. All she can feel now is Jamie next to her and the delicious promise of their future ahead.

  


\---

  


‘Wow, Jamie, this place is beautiful.’

Dani enters Jamie’s apartment as if she is walking on clouds. Her entire body is buzzing with excitement and the overwhelming happiness that being with Jamie ignites in her.

When they had arrived in Bly, Jamie had proposed a detour before going upstairs to her place, and with a wink, she had pulled Dani into the small and cosy pub right below where she lived. Ever since then, Dani’s entire body is humming, as if being with Jamie is waking it up somehow, and letting it breathe. 

Finally, Dani had gotten her real date with Jamie, away from the manor, away from everything to do with that place, and she had savoured every single second of it.

The hours of talking and laughing, the wine that had made her feel warm and bubbly, the hidden small touches under the table, the soft candlelight and the comforting semi-darkness of the pub. It all had made her feel more alive than she had ever before.

And now, standing inside the small living area of Jamie’s flat, her body is still on fire.

‘You should have seen it when it wasn’t this empty.’

Jamie closes the door behind them and looks around the room with an eyebrow raised before she puts her and Dani’s bags on the sofa and turns back around to her.

Dani is still standing there, looking around, and replies absentmindedly.

‘Yeah, I should have.’

She looks up then and finds Jamie staring at her, a shadow falling over her eyes and an unreadable expression on her face.  
Dani still knows what she is thinking. Their conversation about coming here together to escape the manor for a night had only happened a few days ago and still, it feels like a lifetime has passed in between. And maybe everything would be different now if they gone to Bly then. There is no way to know.

But Dani doesn’t want to think about it. 

She doesn’t want to think about what-ifs and would-haves, and she shakes her head to rid herself of the uncertainties of the past.  
All she wants is to be with Jamie.  
She takes a few steps closer to the other woman, probably with the intention of distracting her from whatever she is thinking, but she stops before she can get too close. 

She is suddenly incredibly nervous again.

Jamie is standing there, leaning against the sofa, and she is still looking at Dani, her expression softening now that Dani is approaching her. There’s a smile on her face that Dani can’t quite read, maybe it’s a suggestive smirk, or maybe it’s expectant, or knowing, and all Dani can think is how beautiful she is. 

She looks perfect, the way she is standing there, confidently and with a hungry look in her eyes, and it makes Dani’s throat dry and tight.  
There’s an imagine in her mind suddenly, a flash of their first night together, seemingly so long ago, and Dani sees herself clinging to Jamie, moaning against her lips while Jamie’s hand is working between her legs.

Dani can immediately feel the heat rise up in her cheeks and her stomach gives an almost painful lurch.

  


Her hand twitches with the need to touch Jamie like that again, her body yearning to pull Jamie closer to her, but she feels like she can’t move.  
Because her mind is still going into overdrive with Dani unable to stop the thoughts of their first night together from invading her brain. It’s so much that her breath hitches when Jamie suddenly takes a step towards her.

‘Hey, Poppins. You alright?’

Jamie doesn’t really sound concerned, and in her face, Dani can see that Jamie knows exactly what is going on in Dani’s head. It must be written all over Dani’s face.  
Jamie comes closer still, this time definitely with a smirk on her face, until she is only inches away from Dani.  
Carefully, she takes both of Dani’s hands in hers. She holds them there and strokes the backs of Dani’s hands lightly with her thumbs.

‘Relax, Poppins.’

Jamie says the words quietly as she moves even closer into Dani, and then her lips are on Dani’s, carefully and soft, apparently in an effort to calm Dani down. 

The kiss has the opposite effect though.

Dani’s entire body pushes forward to be closer to Jamie and she immediately hears herself moan softly into the kiss. 

She cannot help it. 

Kissing Jamie makes her feel like something within her releases, like all of her worries are falling away from her, and it is addictive. Her only focus is suddenly the way Jamie is holding her and the way her own hands are grabbing Jamie’s waist, pulling her close. 

It still feels overwhelming and a little unreal, kissing Jamie like this, openly and freely, and Dani feels herself get lost in in all the different sensations of it within seconds.  
For a moment, Dani wonders how she could have gone her entire life without kissing a woman, without kissing Jamie, but then her mind is preoccupied again, with Jamie deepening their kiss and tangling one of her hands in Dani’s hair.

In response, Dani pushes into Jamie a little harder, and she can feel her hands become restless, roaming over Jamie’s body to try and feel as much of her as possible. 

Dani can feel Jamie smile against her lips and the low chuckle Jamie lets out when Dani tightens her grip Jamie’s arm goes straight to head, making her want Jamie even more.  
So much so, that she doesn’t care how desperately her body is pushing itself into Jamie’s, doesn’t care that she can’t stop letting out those small noises, and she doesn’t care how frantic her kisses have become.

Everything feels way too good not to revel in it.

  


There had been a moment, just a small one, but it had been there nonetheless, in which she had wondered if Viola’s presence would have an effect on her ability to feel like this again. If it could impact the way she was able to let herself go with Jamie, and she had been scared beyond measure that something that she had felt for the first time only a few nights ago could have been taken away from her this quickly.

  


But now, standing in Jamie’s living room, it feels exactly like the first time they had kissed like this. Kissed with the promise of more happening between them.

Dani breaks the kiss then, breathing Jamie in with deep shaky inhales in an effort to catch her breath.  
Jamie opens her eyes, and smiles.

‘You, uhm, haven’t shown me your bedroom.’

Dani blurts the sentence out without really thinking about.  
Jamie raises an eyebrow.

‘You’re getting bold, Poppins.’

She makes a face at Dani, as if impressed by her, and pushes a streak of loose hair behind Dani’s ear, never breaking their eye-contact.  
Dani lets out a nervous laugh, but she doesn’t look away either.

‘No, I-, I just meant-’

Dani starts, but doesn’t finish her sentence. They both know what she meant, and Dani doesn’t want to deny it.  
It’s obvious anyways in the way her body is still pushing into Jamie’s, in the way her gaze keeps dropping to Jamie’s lips, and in the way her hands are desperately holding onto Jamie’s waist.

  


So, instead of saying anything else, she just closes the gap between them to capture Jamie’s lips in hers. Jamie doesn’t object. It doesn’t take long until Dani is lost in Jamie again, pressing herself into her, kissing her hard and giving her almost no time to breathe.  
There’s an urgency to her movements, even more so than last time, and she feels desperation bubbling up inside her as she pushes against Jamie until she stumbles back slightly into the direction of the open bedroom door.

Jamie walks back a few steps, holding Dani close while never breaking their kiss, before she stops suddenly. Dani senses that Jamie is hesitating, and reluctantly pulls away. She keeps her eyes closed for a moment while trying to calm her breath, but she can hardly concentrate.

She is still pressed tightly against Jamie and she can feel the heat radiating off Jamie’s body and resonating within her own. She doesn’t even notice when she starts moving closer into Jamie again, her lips searching for Jamie’s and finding them.

But Jamie pulls away once more, her hand coming up to Dani’s cheek this time to hold her.

‘Dani, wait.’

This time, Dani’s body obeys her.  
She takes a deep breath and after a shaky exhale, she eases up her tight hold on Jamie. Her body is still screaming for more, for Jamie to take her to the bedroom and to finally touch her again, but she urges herself to be patient.

When Dani opens her eyes, Jamie is looking at her while biting the inside of her cheek, as if she has to try just as hard as Dani to stop this. When she speaks her voice suggests just how far things had already gone. She’s out of breath, and her voice is lower than usual.

‘Are you -?’

Jamie eyes are traveling over Dani’s face now as if she is unsure how to finish her question. When she finally does, it seems that she is holding her breath while speaking.

‘Are you sure?’

Dani is dumbfounded. She finds herself unable to answer, and simply stares back at Jamie. She is sure, incredibly sure, and she wonders why that isn’t obvious to Jamie.

‘Just, because of-’

Jamie’s voice trails off and Dani finishes the sentence in her head.  
Because of Viola.

There’s suddenly an incredible sadness in Jamie’s eyes, and it almost breaks Dani’s heart. Jamie had been so sure, so unshakably confident in their future together for the last two days that Dani had not even considered that Jamie is probably just as scared as her.  
And just as confused.

‘Jamie.’

Dani finds Jamie’s gaze and holds it. She feels strong suddenly, and she reaches up to hold Jamie’s face in her hands.

‘The only time I truly don’t feel her is when I’m with you.’

Dani’s voice is calm, much calmer than it usually is, and it seems to have the effect that Dani has hoped for.  
Jamie’s features relax and there’s something hopeful in her eyes.

Dani continues.

‘And I definitely don’t feel anything but you right now.  
I want you, Jamie.’

To underline her words, Dani takes Jamie’s hands that had come to hang by her sides and places them back on her own body. Carefully then, she dips forward to place a soft kiss on Jamie’s lips.

She pulls back a little only to add something in a hushed whisper.

‘I don’t think I could ever feel anything else when we’re together like this.’

  


She can see a smile flash across Jamie’s features, full of relief, and then Jamie’s lips are on hers and she pulls Dani impossibly closer into her, Kissinger her hard and with purpose. One of Jamie’s hand is buried in Dani’s hair and the other one is grabbing her waist, and Dani’s legs almost buckle with the intensity of the kiss. 

When Jamie breaks the kiss, it is only to take Dani’s hand and to guide her into the bedroom, and Dani stumbles after her on shaky legs.  
Her entire body feels like it is one fire with the way Jamie is looking at her.

There’s desire in her eyes, hunger even, and as soon as they arrive in the bedroom, Dani pulls Jamie onto the bed and on top of her, unable to hold back any longer.

Ever since their first night together, Dani has the way missed Jamie’s solid weight felt on top of her, has missed the feeling of being completely and utterly focused on Jamie and only her, and the long wait between then and now is causing her body to be even more impatient than the first time.

Everything feels new all over again.

  


Jamie is hovering above her on all fours, still kissing Dani, hungrily licking into her mouth and Dani feels like she can’t breathe. Like she doesn’t even want to breathe. So, whenever she does inhale in between kisses, it is shallow and filled with soft moans and sighs.

Then, finally, Jamie shifts on top of her, and lowers her body, allowing Dani to pull her close.  
One of Jamie’s legs comes in between Dani’s, and Dani can feel herself push herself into Jamie’s thigh instantly. 

She is a little less nervous than during their first time, but the sensation of the pressure against her centre still makes her mind go blank. All she can see is the way Jamie looked naked the last time they were together like this, and how it felt when Jamie touched her.

She wants to feel everything again.  
So badly, that she can feel herself lose focus.

‘Jamie.’

Dani almost doesn’t recognise her own voice, almost doesn’t know it’s her who uttered the word.  
She says the name as if to ground herself, to make sure that she is still there, still with Jamie, and Jamie seems to understand.

She slows down, and then she is there, cupping Dani’s cheek with her hand, and when Dani opens her eyes, there’s a gentle smile on Jamie’s lips. 

‘I’m here, Poppins.’

Jamie bends down to capture Dani’s lip in a kiss again, and then it’s her who sets the pace. She kisses Dani deeply but slowly, and when her hips start moving again it’s careful but deliberate. 

Dani inhales deeply into the kiss, and she feels her body relax. Relax while at the same time, there’s a low, throbbing ache developing in her abdomen, and soft noises are spilling out of her against Jamie’s lips again. 

She feels utterly content.

After a long moment of just that, Jamie on top of Dani, kissing her deeply while carefully letting her hands travel all over Dani’s body and rocking her hips into her, Dani is completely lost within the sensations.

She almost doesn’t notice when Jamie pulls her upwards and into a sitting position, sliding her hands under Dani’s sweater to take it off.  
Dani automatically lifts up her arms, only breaking the kiss for a second, and lets them drop onto Jamie’s waist to take off Jamie’s T-shirt as well. Their bras follow soon, and then Dani pulls Jamie back again, wanting to feel as much of her as possible.

  


But Jamie only stays with her for a few seconds, before she pulls away from Dani’s lips to pepper little kisses along Dani’s jawline down to her neck. When she finds Dani’s pulse point and sucks carefully, a guttural moan escapes Dani as she grinds into Jamie’s thigh, and it surprises both of them.

Jamie grins against Dani’s neck and lets herself get pulled closer by Dani, who tightens her hand around Jamie’s waist and, with the other hand, pushes Jamie further into her neck.

Dani’s hips are bucking up into Jamie’s thigh with purpose now as she is caught in the onslaught of sensations rippling through her body. It’s perfect and it’s also not enough, and, without even really thinking about it, she grabs Jamie’s hand that is resting on her waist and pushes it in between their bodies.

When the waistband of her jeans stops her, too tight to allow their hands to get further, Dani groans in frustration.  
In response, Jamie lets out a soft laugh into the crook of Dani’s neck before she slowly lifts up her body, and cool air hits Dani’s naked chest.  
She almost wants to protest, for a moment not understanding what Jamie is doing, but then she feels Jamie’s hand on the buttons of her jeans.

Seconds later, Jamie is starting to pull them down.

Instead of taking them off the way it had happened the previous time though, frantically and without Jamie ever really leaving her place on top of Dani, Jamie is taking her time now.  
She kisses her way down along Dani’s body, wreaking havoc along the way, and Dani can almost feel her eyes roll back in her head as Jamie kisses the heated skin of her stomach.

When Jamie reaches her hips, Dani is already clutching the sheets next to her, and she feels the need to be touched almost consume her.  
Jamie stays close when she finally pulls down Dani’s pants and removes them completely. 

  


In the seconds that follow, there’s a mixture of expectation and uncertainty rising in Dani’s chest, and it all evaporates into pure desire when Jamie’s lips are suddenly on the inside of her thigh.  
Dani hadn’t given Jamie a lot of freedom to move during their first night, having desperately clung to Jamie’s body all night, so the sensation is completely new to her and ignite fires everywhere within Dani.

She pushes her hips up involuntarily, desperate to find something to relieve the ache between her legs, but Jamie is still down by her thighs, slowly kissing her way up until Dani can feel Jamie’s breath on her heated centre through her underwear.

The notion of Jamie being so close, of Jamie probably being able to tell just how wet Dani is, is almost too overwhelming. Through the haze of trying to keep her hips from bucking greedily up into Jamie and her mind asking a million questions about what was going to happen next, she notices that Jamie has hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear to pull them down.

Instantly, Dani lifts up her hips and then her legs to help, and then Jamie hesitates for a moment, her hands on Dani’s thighs, looking up to find Dani’s gaze.  
Dani is already staring back at her, her chest heaving and her mind racing, mesmerised by the sight of Jamie kneeling between her legs, looking at her hungrily.

‘You okay there, Poppins?’

Jamie’s voice is warm and caring, but also thick with desire, and Dani only manages a smile and an enthusiastic nod before her head falls back down onto the pillow. She hears Jamie let out a shaky breath and then shift around for a second to take off her own pants.

Moments later, Jamie’s breath hits her heated centre. 

Even the first contact of Jamie’s lips with the inside of her upper thigh, just inches away from where Dani had expected them, is almost too much. Dani’s hands are already tangling in Jamie’s hair, trying to find any way to touch her, and when Jamie finally places a first kiss on her centre, Dani swears she can see stars.

Her hips are already bucking up into Jamie after the first few strokes of Jamie’s tongue, and Jamie reaches up to carefully place her hands on Dani’s hips to calm her down.

But Dani can hardly breathe. 

Her entire body is already on edge, and she can’t control the sounds that are spilling out of her anymore. She has to try incredibly hard to keep her body somewhat still, and when Jamie increases the pressure between her legs, she is already close to coming undone.

She can’t believe how good it feels.

She desperately wants to make this last longer, and at the same time, she feels as though she can’t take another second of this without having Jamie close again.  
Like she can’t go another second without feeling Jamie’s lips on hers, and without looking into her reassuring eyes. So, with her last remaining strength, she pushes slightly against Jamie’s head to motion her to stop.

‘I-, I need you here.’

She breathes the words into the air, almost like a whisper, but Jamie understands. She presses a last kiss on Dani’s heated flesh, causing Dani’s hips to twitch, and then moves back up Dani’s body.

  


Dani is already reaching for her, pulling her up and spreading her legs to give Jamie enough space to settle in between them.  
And then Jamie is back on top of her.  
Dani immediately wraps her arms around Jamie’s body, and when she captures Jamie in a heated kiss, she tastes herself on Jamie. At that, something in her stomach drops, doubling the ache that is building in between her thighs.

‘Jamie, I-’

She wants to tell Jamie to touch her again, to kiss her until she’s gasping for air, but she doesn’t even have to finish her sentence. Jamie’s lips are already back on Dani’s, capturing them in a passionate kiss while her hand moves down to push into Dani’s wetness. 

With the first stroke of Jamie’s fingers, Dani knows she won’t last long.  
Jamie seems to know. After circling the pads of her fingers a few times with Dani’s hips grinding up into her hand, Jamie lets her fingers travel further down to push inside of Dani, and Dani instantly raises her hips to meet her.

She bucks into each of Jamie’s thrusts with her hips, holding Jamie close by tangling her hand in Jamie’s hair and kissing her between each shaky intake of breath.  
Dani’s entire body is buzzing with Jamie, only Jamie, and the notion of them being completely alone in Jamie’s apartment, entangled in each other and finally free, makes her feel like she is floating.

When Jamie changes the angle of her hand then to let Dani grind into her palm, any rational thought leaves Dani’s mind and she finds herself breaking the kiss as her body is pushed over the edge.

The orgasm hits her hard and fast, and Jamie has to hold Dani’s hips down with her own to help her ride it out against her hand. When Dani finally slumps down against the mattress, her chest heaving and her eyes closed, Dani is so overwhelmed with happiness that she can hardly believe it.

As if she knows what Dani is thinking, Jamie brings her hand up to tangle in Dani’s hair, holding her, and she whispers something against Dani’s cheek.

‘I’m here, Poppins.’

A smile spreads across Dani’s lips, and she nuzzles her cheek closer against Jamie’s lips. She sighs.

‘Me, too.’

And in that moment, she doesn’t even remember the way the rumbling of Viola’s rage deep within her felt. There’s only love, and only Jamie, and when Dani feels the strength seep back into her limbs, she rolls Jamie around without warning. 

Immediately, Jamie looks up at her, a smile on her lips that is almost a smirk, and instead of saying all the things she wants to say to Jamie, Dani bends down to kiss her again. 

And this time, when she takes off Jamie’s underwear, she stays down by Jamie’s legs as well, set on returning the favour, and on spending the night exploring every inch of Jamie with her lips.

  
One day at a time.


End file.
